furquestriafandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Doggie School
Like the other schools, homework is submitted to EloryChihuahua. Your school time will be 8 weeks long. Right now you're just an Earth Puppy, but after 8 weeks of training you'll be an Earth Doggie! Shall we begin? Week One: I assume you've been to human school as humans to learn maths and stuff? In that case, we shall begin Earth Doggie School. We'll be learning how to make doggie cake today. Find a partner, and listen to my instructions. You have the ingredients on your table. Put the flour, sugar and vanilla extract into the bowl. Then crack an egg, and add that to the bowl too. Add a dash of milk, and food colouring of your choice and mix. Now we'll put it into the oven, each with our names on the cake bowl. We'll see how it turned out next week! Homework: What food colouring did you use? Do you think this will taste good? Week Two: Today we're making a record of how our cake turned out. Take the bowl that had your names on, and I'll go around to everyone and cut around the edge of the cake so it slides out easily. Get your plate and tip the cake onto the plate. Now you may eat! Homework: Did the cake taste good to you? What is your favourite cake? Week Three: We'll be sewing our own bags today. These will come in handy when you go shopping! First, get 2 A2 peices of cotton from this rack here. You can choose any colour you like. Now turn on the sewing machine, and sew them together. Sew the bottom and the sides, but leave the top so you can put things inside the bag. Next lesson, we'll be decorating these bags! Homework: What will you use your bag for? What colour did you use? Week Four: This week we're going to decorate our bags! We have paper shapes like diamonds, hearts, starts and flowers. We also have zippers if you want it to be a zip up bag. And you can add pockets, ribbon, glitter and even your name! Homework: What did you add to your bag? Did you like doing this? Why/Why not? Week Five: Today we'll be learning how to style fur. See that long-haired dog model in front of you? I need you to flick through the furstyling book in front of you and choose a design. Then follow the instructions carefully. Okay, now show me your designs. Homework: What design did you choose? To really get your brains going, what breed was the model you practiced on? Week Six: Today we'll have a lesson in painting! On the chalkboard I have drawn a horse. I want you to draw it too, copying the shape first and then the details. After that, you may paint it any colours you like, even pink or blue if you like. I know I prefer purple though. Homework: Do you think you're a good painter? What colour did you paint your horse and why? Week Seven: Guess what? Today we'll be doing multiple things! All the sports you want to learn, we'll be learning 'em today! Let's go to the Sports Center. (at the Sports Center) Go to the sport you want to learn, and there will be a school staff member in each one. I'll be over at the swimming, because that's my favourite sport. And just remember, we have exams next week! Homework: What sports did you do? You have to do 3 at the least, 7 at the most. Which ones were you good at? Week Eight: Time for the exam! I hope you've been studying...because it's gonna start now! How do you draw and paint a good picture of something? How do you make doggie cake? What do you have to do to make a bag? What do you have to do to style fur properly? Do you know any good sports? Which ones? And we're done! If you scored D, E or F, then you need to take the exam again. If you scored C, B, or even A, you're good to go, and you receive a book on how to be an Earth Doggie from your teacher. You thank them and skip back home/take the test again and hope to succeed. Category:School Category:Places